dndnightfandomcom-20200213-history
7 August
We started playing around 6:30. This was the fifth Summerhearth session. People in attendance * Nathan as DM and Barfa * Emily as Kithri * Steph as Quelenna * Austin as Yuka * Will as Vered What happened Magic Door Puzzle * The door to the tower was open so after looking for traps, everyone went in * No traps, but there was a magically locked door with a series of glyphs etched into it * There were some bags of stuff lying around and after some searching, the party found 5 glass baubles--an ankh, lamp, mace, omega (all blue), and a red noose * After much debate as to which baubles matched which glyphs, Quelenna rolled pretty high and was able to intuit a hint that allowed her to correctly match up the items * She used her Mage Hand to levitate the objects in the correct positions then shone some light behind them * When the light hit the door, it opened up! * The party began the scent up the tall winding stairs Stair Chase * The party didn't even get a quarter turn up the stairs when they are verbally accosted by Torane Zabeida! * He yelled some typical bad guy things then set off a fire trap * Kithri tried to flip over it, but she fell and caught on fire. After she crossed over it, she tried to turn off the trap, but that didn't work either * Nobody else caught on fire though, so that worked out * Once they got to the top of the spire, the party encountered Shakuz Teedra floating above a rune that looked much like the one on the door downstairs * At one point, Quelenna got knocked off the platform but she caught the first set of beams and was able to make it back up the stair rather quickly * Torane died pretty quick, but Shakuz kept buffeting the party with area attacks * Something was glowing inside Shakuz's heart, and when Vered smashed Shakuz in the heart killing him, a key popped out * The key opened a magical door where the children must have been hidden--but when the door opened, the tower started to shake and come down * Inside the door were the bones and guts of what had to have been hundreds of children * As the tower began to tumble down, everyone jumped inside the room of death. Everyone started barfing except for, of course, Barfa, who went to town on the skulls and made herself a nice necklace out of them too * So the tower collapsed while everyone was barfing in the magical room of death. Vered tried to teleport down carrying the unconscious Yuka, but in having to drop down the last 10 feet was crushed by the Mul's heft and was knocked unconscious himself * Everyone else took the rope down Wrapping Up in Haverton * Back in the carriage, there was a big debate as to how to handle the new information about the children, and about the bad guys' deaths * Some were of the opinion just to skip town, others wanted to lie to the town, others wanted to lead the town on to see if they might have been in on it in some way * After Barfa tied Vered up so he wouldn't squeal, the decision was made to get the Sheriff, Bartender, and Shopkeeper to meet everyone at the gate ** Where the party tried to see if they were in on the whole child-kidnapping-killing thing * The bartender said he had no idea who Raiko and Kairo were, even though Kithri had entrusted them to his safekeeping * When it slipped that the children were dead, though, all three of them looked genuinely distraught * And with that, the party decided to head south, to the coast Rewards The party got 100xp each for opening the magical door and split 650xp 5 ways for defeating the boss(es). Category:SummerhearthCategory:Session summary